Booth and Brennan's Misadventures
by AllysonH
Summary: A compilation of Booth and Brennan in several different  mis adventures. How are they handling time management? How does an innocent day out turn into a hospital visit? Plenty of bickering, innuendo and good old B&B love.


**Booth and Brennan's (Mis)adventures**

_Ally's Note: This will be a series of one-shots on adventures or misadventures involving Booth and/or Brennan, taking place in random places and times. Some will be longer than others. I might write companion chapters if one (mis)adventure happens to be particularly interesting. Hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Booth and Brennan's Misadventure in Time Management<span>

It was strange; these things that you suddenly started paying attention to when you were waiting for someone. Booth's eyes had already travelled over the dining table three times. The white table cloth had zero wrinkles in it and the plates and wine glasses had already been laid out, ready for them to have a meal upon their return. The silver serving platters were in the kitchen, with salads and small snacks on them, carefully covered with cling film. Champagne and wine were still in the refrigerator.

Booth tapped his feet nervously as he watched the minutes of the clock go by. He was standing in the hallway, so he had a clear view of the bedroom door, the living room and a glimpse of the kitchen. He had stopped looking at himself in the mirror fifteen minutes ago. However… "Bones, aren't _you_ ready yet?"

He heard some steps in the bedroom and then the sound of something falling over. Booth hurried over to the door, fearing that she had tripped and hurt herself. With her expanding belly, she was not able to look down at her feet anymore and her stumbling seemed to be happening more and more lately. "Just a few more seconds!"

Booth sighed. A few more seconds? She had said that half an hour ago too! "Do you need help with anything?" Like, a kick in the butt to get a move on?

There was more stumbling. "No." Her voice sounded a bit stressed and Booth worried that she had indeed hurt herself and was not telling him. She hated him at times for being overly protective of her, so she often 'forgot' to mention to him that she had fallen or bumped into something. He would only find out about it after it had already happened by discovering a new bruise on her naked body. Being careful was not Brennan's forte.

Booth tapped his fingers against the word of the door before he leaned his head against it in frustration. He reached for the door handle and pushed it down, but it would not budge. She had conveniently locked the door to shut him out. "You'd better unlock the door, Bones. If something happens to you, I can't come to get you."

"That's why we have a perfectly adequate fire escape, Booth, in case of an emergency. There is _no _emergency here, so I _don't_ need you in here, distracting me." There was a louder sound of something hitting the ground right now and Brennan cursed loudly. Booth smiled. He was going to enjoy examining her from top to bottom tonight and taking care of her. That is to say, if she was going to let him.

Booth leaned back from the door. "Distracting you? That would only happen if you're naked." He raised a mischievous eyebrow, which she unfortunately was unable to see. "Woah, wait! Are you naked in there?"

"No, I'm getting ready in a black lacy thong. What the hell do you want me to say?" Oh, she was getting all bothered now, but Booth could not help but tease her just a tiny bit more.

"If that's the case, than you might as well show me. I have seen you naked before." Booth occasionally enjoyed winding her up and with waiting around in silence as his only other option, he was enjoying the banter.

"Don't I know it…" she spoke in a low voice, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Booth took this as his cue to shut up. Once she started playing the pregnancy card, there was no way he could win from her anymore.

* * *

><p>"Bones, we're starting to run really late," Booth felt the need to inform her about that once again after another ten minutes passed. Women and being ready on time was apparently really difficult.<p>

"Yes, and we're leaving sooner if you would just let me do what I have to do!" Even with a closed door between them, Booth could see her bright blue eyes widened in annoyance as she spoke to him. It made him smile. She had the 'temper' in Temperance down, that was for sure. He turned himself around and walked slowly down the hallway. It was one of the reasons why he loved her. She challenged him in extraordinary ways.

Yet, of course, two could play that game. "What is it that you still need to do when we have only…" Booth checked his watch. "…fifteen more minutes to get there?"

He heard her footsteps approaching the door and this time, she actually opened it a little without peeking her head through the gap. "Important things, like making my breasts and your child fit into a dress!"

Yes, it had been rather silly of him to ask. She closed the door with a slam and got back to… dressing up. With a humorous and playful glint in his eye, Booth decided not to aggravate her any further and head into the living room to give it another look-over. Dinner table is set, music is over at the stereo, candles were placed in every corner of the room, his cell phone was ringing… Wait, his phone was no part of the setting!

Booth retrieved the gadget from the pants pocket of his suit and checked the caller ID. He pressed the green button and placed the phone against his ear. "Yes, Hodgins, what's wrong?"

"Dude! Where are you? Me and Angela have been waiting for twenty minutes already!" Booth sighed. If it had been up to him, he would have been there thirty minutes ago, but dear Brennan—

"Yeah, about that. I don't think your wife should have left us. Bones is still in the bedroom, muttering about her dress?" Booth spoke into his phone, secretly wishing it was loud enough for her to pick up on. He heard Hodgins' chuckle and he could not help but smile at the situation.

"Angela fixed her hair and her make-up. What else would she need help with?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know! Maybe shaving her legs…?"

"I did that this morning." Someone behind him called. Booth turned around and instantly dropped his phone.

"Oh my God…," he spoke under his breath, his eyes glued to the beauty in front of him. Brennan was standing in the doorway of the living room, both of her hands placed on her pregnant belly. Her hair was done up neatly behind her head with small white pins. A few fashionable strands of hair escaped the bun, and they were curled into wavy ringlets to the side of her face. She wore a pair of small golden earrings that matched the long gown that she was wearing. Her make-up was natural, but her eye shadow was smoky brown color.

Brennan followed Booth's eyes travel from her face down her body. "I didn't want a white dress, but according to Angela, this is ivory." The dress was sleeveless, but fit perfectly across her shoulders and showed a small amount of cleavage. The dress widened from the chest down, not drawing too much attention to her belly. It fell all the way across her ankles, only stopping to reveal her cream-colored flat shoes.

Booth stepped forward, his phone and Hodgins completely forgotten. "Y-you…you look so stunning." He walked over to the side table in the living room and grabbed the bouquet that he had bought for her. It consisted of white and yellow flowers, which Angela had recommended to him. Their eyes met when he moved back towards her and handed it to her.

"I hope…," she swallowed nervously, looking down at the bouquet which was so beautiful and matched her outfit so well. "I'm sorry if… you had to wait. I didn't want to disappoint you." Her fingertips caressed a petal of one of the white roses.

Booth took another step towards her, so their stomachs were almost touching. He gently placed a hand to her cheek, urging her to look up at him again. "You never disappoint! It's just that we're running so late and…" Booth thought for a second, to pick his next words carefully. She was very emotional and could either burst out in tears right now or start hitting him. "I got nervous. We're getting married, not going to the movies."

"I know," Brennan said, almost sounding regretfully, "but I also know how important that is to you, so I wanted to look my best. For you."

Booth nodded, smiling at his soon-to-be wife. "And you do, baby. You really do." He could have inserted all these clichés here, on how she looked beautiful every single day and that even in a potato sack she could have made him stare in awe, but he decided against it. Instead, he took the risk of smudging her make-up by closing the last distance between them and pressing his lips to hers passionately.

Brennan kissed back at first, but then quickly pulled away with a gentle smile. "Booth… shouldn't we go right now?"

He was staring at her for another moment, before snapping out of it again. "Oh right." Booth took her coat from the hook and helped her to put it on. He winked at her when he stepped back in front of her. When he put on his own coat, he glanced at the time. _Uh-oh…_

It was the first, but certainly not the last time that Booth used the siren of his car for personal conveniences, but who could blame him? How else was he going to get to his own wedding in five minutes time?

* * *

><p><em>Ally's Note: I love writing bits like these. We all have problems with time management sometimes. I sure do, on a daily basis.<em>

_Now, I know the number one question going through your head is 'what about your Jump Start story?'. It's still there, not on hiatus and will be updated not too long from now, but I'm having the slightest bit of a writer's block on the new chapter. This story is just so that I can always divert my attention elsewhere and always give you something to read._

_Next (mis)adventure: Car navigation! But if you have a better idea, leave me a review with your suggestion or tell me on Twitter (at)AllysonHale. This story is perfect for your input! _


End file.
